


Specula

by suzakura



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakura/pseuds/suzakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams are meant to be fulfilled, not to be dreamed away. The story of how a certain child became the hope of Knights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specula

A boy stands atop a glittering stage amidst the drifting feathers that surround him. His smile is so brilliant and lovely that one look captures the heart of the audience. Surely not even God can create the sacred tune that he sings. That, is an idol.

 

* * *

 

In the beginning, the concept of an idol never interested me. There were a number of paths I was considering at the time- travelling abroad, or remaining at home to study at a prestigious high school. Never once did I even consider going to an idol school. However, that changed during a conversation with Tori-kun.

“Tsukasa have you heard of Yumenosaki?”

“No,” I replied.

“Of course someone as uncultured as you wouldn’t know about it.”

He proceeded to lecture me and tell me all about the “great idol world” even though I continuously insisted I wasn’t interested and that it wasn’t worth my time. Amongst the ramblings that Tori-kun forced upon me, a name did catch my attention. Tenshouin Eichi. If it was Onii-sama from the great Tenshouin family that was performing, then maybe, just maybe this was worth looking into.

 

* * *

 

I found myself at Yumenosaki Academy’s auditorium. There was absolutely no point in me being present, and yet Tori-kun had piqued my curiosity. It was the decision of coming here that changed my life forever.

The lights of the auditorium dimmed as the show began. Chattering of the audience died down as their attention was directed towards a single place, the stage. It dazzled in spotlights when the music started. Then, the performing unit made their exquisite entrance. Adorned in white costumes, they captivated the love of everyone who was watching with their song and dance. Truly, it seemed as if they were angels who had descended from the heavens; and the one who shone most brilliantly of them all was Tenshouin Eichi.

From the start to finish, I didn’t think I had the ability to look away from the marvelous existence that one called an idol.

 _Knights_. That was the name of the unit which had captured my heart. I believe that this is what one would call ‘love at first sight’. They were a chivalrous unit; strong and gracious, just like the knights in my fairy tale storybooks. Valiant figures that payed heed to the needs of the less fortunate, who dare not let any act of evil prevail. To become a hero as such was a lost childhood dream. And yet, the idols that stood before me were the embodiment of that ideal.

The stage that the ‘Knights’ guarded was so enchanting it took my breath away. Their dance, their song, I took in every second of their performance. Something clicked inside of me. My once dull world suddenly became colorful. From that moment, I knew I had to be a part in the world of idols. I knew I had to come to Yumenosaki Academy and join this unit. That was my new dream.

 

* * *

 

“Mother, Father, I want to become an idol.”

It was the first time I had ever declared anything like that to them. I grew up with a strict upbringing. For the most part, I had always listened to my parents’ commands. However, today was different. Today was the first time I spoke for myself the kind of path I wanted to walk along.

At first, they were skeptical of such a demand. Concerned for my well-being, they told me that the entertainment business was crude and unforgiving. Moreover, the chance of becoming successful was slim. There are only so many stars which can shine with brilliance, they said. I knew this. I knew this far too well, but I couldn’t give up here.

Success doesn’t come from sitting around and waiting for it to come to you. Success comes from working with your own two hands and taking calculated risks.

They were still hesitant after our talk, but in the end I gained their approval. They told me they believed in me, and that if it was their beloved son, then surely I would be able to find success in whatever I did. I was given permission to chase after my dream so as long as I put my full effort into it. Such a thing wasn’t a problem. After all, I was absolutely determined to become worthy of standing on the stage as a member of Knights.

Determination wasn’t an issue. Mastering the skills that an idol needed to possess however, was formidable. The rest of my days were filled with harsh training, but no matter how fatigued I was at the end of the day, I didn’t hate a single moment of it. With each passing day, I was getting closer to Knights. The thought of being able to sing and dance to their songs, it filled me with happiness. I longed for the day when I will be able to serve that King as well.

 

* * *

 

“This is my _start line_.”

On that fateful first day, I stood before the academy which held my hopes and dreams. I am now an idol. I put a hand on my heart that was racing from both nervousness and excitement.

“You’re in my way. You first years are soooo annoying.”

I quickly spun my head around at the sound of a familiar voice. It was Sena Izumi, the temporary leader of Knights. I've heard that the reputation of the unit had fallen since the ‘war’, but such rumors didn’t matter to me. I believe in my heart that Knights is the best unit. No matter how broken or shattered it had become, I still desired to stand on the stage with the unit that I love.

At the sight of Sena-senpai, the only thing I could say was _marvelous_. Of course, I didn’t actually say it. His sudden presence had caught me by surprise, and I couldn't seem to separate my gaze from his. He was beautiful, more so in person than in any pictures I’ve seen of him in magazines.

Standing in the midst of the falling pink sakura petals, his silver hair glimmered in the sunlight as it gently swayed in the wind. The eyes that glared at me seemingly glowed with a vivid sea blue. They were filled with strength and determination; a bit intimidating, yet gentle at the same time. Although, I couldn't help but notice a tinge of sadness nestled within those hues, something that I desperately wanted to take away.

For the members of the unit I love so much, I wish only happiness upon them. If there was anything I could do to ease the suffering of my seniors, then it would be my greatest honor.

“Oi, are you deaf or something? You’re in my way.”

Having gotten caught up in admiring his features, I almost forgot to speak. A meeting like this must be fate, so I won’t let a chance like this escape my grasp. With my best smile, I firmly grabbed the hand of the older silver haired boy who stood in front of me.

 

“Let us begin with self-introductions. My name is Suou Tsukasa. Please allow me to join the unit, _Knights_.”

**Author's Note:**

> In Latin, specula means "a glimmer of hope"
> 
> Special thanks to Senka for helping me edit, as well as my fellow TsukasaPs on twitter for inspiring me with headcanons!


End file.
